Lies
by SaM2134
Summary: He didn't know why she lied but he knew that whatever happened, he will always be her safe place. This is a story about family struggles and struggles with trust. Kim experiences something and then lies about it, how does Jack react? What happens when Jack underestimates the value of Kim's lies? Might contain a little bit of Kick. Takes place near the end of season 3. No Otai.
1. Chapter 1

' _Lies, deception, deceit, betrayal, more lies'_

Like a mantra this kept repeating over and over again in Jack's head.

Jack Brewer was always of the truthful kind and he always enforced this belief on his friends and family. He was all about loyalty, just like all of his best-friends. He always followed this one simple rule that had stuck with him since the first time he heard it, which was from his, now deceased, dad: "There are three things that cannot be kept hidden, the Sun, the Moon and the Truth". He vaguely remembered his father telling him that the origin of the phrase was of Buddha. But being all about openness and truth, he also made sure to make it known to his friends, especially to her, that he was a trustworthy confidante. Maybe That's why he was so hurt when he found out.

Right now, He was lying on his bed, clutching a soft, silky fabric and staring up at his dimly-lit ceiling. The only source of light being form the moon that was glistening through his double-glazed window. He couldn't exactly pin-point when his suspicion started or when she started lying or, heck! Even when she got so good at lying. But he knew that she did it, and not once or twice nor even thrice. She lied and then lied again and then again as If she was a local resident of deceit and he was just about ready to kick himself in the ass for not seeing the tells, before or for not seeing the way her eyes looked when she lied. And he, as ever, determined and heroic wanted to know the reason, wanted to help her. Maybe not so to know the reason but to believe that for whatever reason she lied, it was a good one and that she didn't have a secret boyfriend or something. Jealous as ever, as Brett had put it once, and he would admit maybe he should have hit him a little harder for saying that so he wouldn't remember it right now.

This is why he was wide awake at three on a Saturday morning trying to connect all the dots, he was no Milton but he had his moments, and come up with a friendly and convincible(y)-non-jealous way to confront her about. A part of him was actually relieved that the biggest threat he could logically think of was a secret boyfriend and not anything serious. Although if she did have a secret boyfriend, which will be shocking, it would set his 15-year plan _(please tell me somebody got this reference)_ back to the Norse times or even the stone ages. He tried not to think of that, he wanted her happy and he wanted her to know that she will always have him as a safe space. Her thinking that he wasn't was the most difficult thing he had to deal with and think about.

This was all extremely funny to him though, He was Jack Brewer, heartthrob of Seaford High: all he had to do was look at another girl and her desire for him would tenfold but here he was extremely tired but hyper-sensitive and wide-awake nonetheless, trying to forge a clear structure of all the possible executions that needed to take place in order for him to achieve his final and probably inevitable goal. Oh God, he sounded like Milton. Maybe his brain was tapping into his sub-conscience that consisted of the best possible personality for the task at hand as he was very tired right n- and there he goes again.

Maybe he should sleep on it and try to think in the morning before practice. That seemed liked the best option, he would be able to think of something and confront the girl he was sure only lived on the platonic spectrum, considering how the only boyfriend she once had was now also only her friend.

A/N : So after reading around 3 thousand stories about Kickin' It and years of being here, I finally convinced my lazy ass to write a story. Here it is. This was sort of a prologue and to establish Jack's side, next chapter will focus more on the events that took place. This is literally my first time writing a story on here so this was done to test the wasters so to speak and familiarize with myself with process. Reviews are welcome.


	2. Info-update

This is not a new chapter. Sorry guys, I've been really busy with school and work. This is just to address a few of the reviews. I appreciate your concern for that I may not upload an already written story on wattpad or one that was written here before but, I have not read a story similar to mine and I'm here to stretch my fingers and my imagination. Copywriting would only achieve one of those while both of those are very important. I will have a new chapter up shortly, hopefully over the weekend. This story also includes a lot more than what the 1st chapter (sort-of prologue) and summary portrayed. This story, while heavily based around Kim will involve a major aspect of all of her friends because how can you have loyalty and truth if you don't have friends in the first place. All will be revealed, thank you for your patience and concern. And thank you for reading. New chapter over the weekend... Hopefully.


End file.
